


Sexy back

by keoni_shacyou



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keoni_shacyou/pseuds/keoni_shacyou
Summary: 醫者自醫番外
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, moonsun - Relationship, 日月 - Relationship
Kudos: 112





	Sexy back

0、

该如何当一个合格的炮友？

1、炮友不准接吻

滑顺的中长发碎散在枕上，金医生抿着唇，潮红的粉色顺着脸颊延伸至起伏的胸口，紊乱的呼吸同眼神混浊成一片。

文星伊俯身，金医生的一缕头发与她垂下的发丝缠上，发梢混着与自己同样的洗发水味道。

啾。

吻触及柔软的掌心，没有预想中落在该落的位置。

她的视线往上，金医生瞇起的双眼笑得狡黠。

"炮友不准接吻。"

"?"

金医生死命抵住，本以为文星伊会用蛮力睁开她的手，困惑仅有几秒的文星伊却是挑挑眉，伸出舌头不轻不重地在手心上画圈，像是小猫舔舐般难耐的酥麻感，金医生差点缴械投降。

毕竟比起寒风彻骨的北风，炙热烫人的太阳才能让人甘愿褪下外衣。

2、姐姐真可爱

事实上，文星伊当时只是随口说说，她也没料想到金医生会坚守她所谓的"从炮友做起。"本以为只是名分上的不同，金医生倒是把炮友跟女朋友两者划分得很完美。

除了不能接吻让她有点不爽。

没给喘息休息的空间，修长的手指再度滑进下身温暖泛滥的缝隙，还未探进去，不安分的手就被抓了个正着。

她抬头，金医生温柔地摸了摸她头顶，细心帮她整理凌乱的浏发，她以为金医生欲拒还迎，正想继续手下动作，金医生却还是死死抓住他的手腕。

情欲的淡粉红爬满了金医生全身，汗液随着呼吸起伏在胸口打转，她瞇着眼笑得风情万种，"炮友一天只能一次。"

连次数都有规定，这个炮友也当得太卑微了。

"哦。"

她尽量克制想发火的冲动，即便此刻的金医生迷人的要死。

文星伊翻身在金医生旁躺下，指尖在金医生的肚子上打转，一点一点勾勒出她腹肌的线条，查觉到金医生绷紧了肌肉，她浅笑道，"怎样才能增加额度？"

"嗯....看妳表现？"金医生闷哼一声，侧过身体背对文星伊，耳后根的热度却暴露了她的羞怯。

墙上的时间指在十点，她撑起身体把金医生散在脸颊的碎发拨到耳后，"金医生，这么早睡是不是有点浪费。"

金医生仍然侧着身，脸颊肉随着说话声鼓起，"不然要看电影吗？"

对于金医生认真的考虑，文星伊突然感到抱歉，她又躺回枕头上，从后抱住金医生的腰，贴着她的颈后滴咕道，"有炮友做爱完会一起看电影的吗？"

打脸来得飞快，金医生决定装睡。

身后的人却又不安分了起来，骨节分明的手往上游移，熟悉的指尖落于她敏感的尖端温柔蹂躏，唇齿也没放过她柔软的肩胛，金医生开始抑制不住发出闷哼声。

"...妳忘了我刚刚说了什么吗？"

金医生因为刺激而仰起脖子，一节一节的青筋突起，文星伊没停止动作，反而变本加厉翻身扶在她身上，另一只手往下探去，源头又释放出暖流，她满意地笑了，"不进去的话不算，对吧？"

她的指节渐次在入口处汲取，舌尖放肆于她姣好的胸前品尝草莓糕点。金医生清澈明亮的双眸又沾染了氤氲，她偏过头，带了情潮的语气像羽毛挠在心底，"妳耍赖..."

她爱极了金医生情动时隐忍克制的模样。

"如果是金医生主动求我的话，不算在额度里头吧？"

她手指滑动的频率毫无章法，力道时轻时重，金医生却咬着牙不回话，甚至支起手臂挡住视线不去看文星伊，只有呻吟声断断续续从齿缝中溜出。

还挺能忍。

文星伊把手抽离泛滥的重灾区，捉起金医生的右手与她十指交握，金医生的左手臂还顽强抵在脸上，于是文星伊倾下身，吻落在她质地柔软的耳垂，低沉性感的嗓音随着喉咙滚动，发出邀请。

"姐姐。"

这是文星伊第一次这样唤她。

喘气声骤然停止，羞耻席卷而来，理智被全数吞噬，金医生咬着的嘴唇颤栗得很明显。

金医生转过身把脸埋进软绵的枕头，樱粉蔓延至裸露漂亮的背脊。

"....要进来就快点。"声线被刻意压低。

她赌对了。

金医生真是该死的迷人。

"姐姐真可爱。"

奖励她的实诚，她贴近轻啜她弓起的蝴蝶骨，指尖毫无困阻没入已经熟悉湿润的褶皱。

金医生终于喊出了声。

一天一次的规定只存活了十分钟。

3、只馋身子

当炮友对文星伊来说倒也不算坏事。

不能转正就算了，反正她馋的只是金医生的身子。

只有身子。

"那不是金医生和南医生吗？"

虽然坐在副驾等丁辉人停车的时候，正巧看到金容仙从对面的黑色轿车出来，还是挺不爽的。

阿西，那个ABC竟然还装模作样替她开车门。

丁辉人本来只是抱着吃瓜的路人心态，也没打算特地上前打招呼，奈何文星伊的坏心情反映在关车门的力道。

"我这车很贵妳能不能轻点啊？"

再配合上丁辉人能穿透墙壁的的大嗓门，想不注意到他们都难，文星伊正想示意丁辉人放低音量，对面的南允道已经笔直朝他们走来。

"丁医生？文医生？你们也来吃午餐吗？"

"南医生...金医生...真巧..."

丁辉人心虚地极速观察文星伊和金医生脸上的表情，金医生看不出有任何不妥，反倒文星伊笑得脸都要僵了，没有用到鼻肌的笑毫无灵魂。

"这么巧就一起吧？"

"当然..."丁辉人还没把话说完整，文星伊迅速拦胡，"我跟丁医生有要紧事要谈，下次吧。"言毕，对着他们摆了个请的姿势，示意他们先进餐厅。

身为美国人的热情被直率拒绝，南医生的脸色微妙，反倒金医生先一步转过身。

文星伊保证下次绝对不会选在周六来吃意面。

周六的午餐时段人满为患。

"客人抱歉，目前剩下一张四人桌，请问愿不愿意跟前一组客人并桌呢？单独的位置预计得等三十分钟左右。"

南医生跟金医生还停留在柜台处，似是有意在等他们，文星伊没多想正准备拒绝，这次换她被丁辉人拦截，丁辉人摀着她的嘴把她拉到角落耳语，"塞车塞了快二十分钟，我车也都停好了，妳别跟我说要换家。"

行吧，普通同事一起吃个饭也没什么问题。

丁辉人虽然早就习惯文星伊吃饭速度快，但这么狼吞虎咽还是头一遭，坐在对面的金医生也不相上下，高级餐厅的意大利面都被他们吃得像是路边摊，咀嚼个两口直接吞下肚。

不知道的人还以为她俩在比赛谁先吃完。

文星伊吃完后还死盯着丁辉人盘里，无形的催促让丁辉人备感压力，对面的金医生每被南医生的美式冷笑话逗笑一次，丁辉人就觉得地板快要被文星伊抖脚抖烂，嘴里的面条都味如嚼蜡。

看到丁辉人把最后一根面条吸入口中，文星伊也不等丁辉人的甜点还没上就潇洒起身，"感谢两位让我们并桌，这顿我请。"又瞧了一眼正招呼服务生赶紧上甜点的丁辉人道，"我去车上等，丁医生慢慢吃。"

直觉告诉她文星伊不高兴到了极点。

熟稔之后，文星伊基本不会称呼她为"丁医生"，丁医生这称呼只有在三个月前听过一次。

那次文星伊连续3天大夜班，午休时她毫不修饰的夸张笑声穿过墙壁直击文星伊的办公室，文星伊顶着黑眼圈敲开她的门，"丁医生，我们办公室中间的墙隔音好像不太好。"嘴上是笑着的，语气也很平静，但手上大概差了一把机关枪。

"啊..这怎么好意思...谢..."

来自南医生尴尬的道谢都还没说完，文星伊就走得没影了。

丁辉人怎么会愿意多停留在三人行的尴尬局面，桌子底下的手局促不安，布朗尼上桌后赶紧两口吞，她不像文星伊跟金容仙一样嚼两口就能下肚，巧克力的黏腻感卡在喉咙，她喝了两杯水才没噎死。

途中还收到自金医生温柔的关切，"丁医生吃慢点没关系，没人跟你抢。"

金医生美丽温柔大方，文星伊怎么就不能多学学人家？

才刚到停车场就看到文星伊靠在她车上借烟消愁。

还真是气极了，她都戒烟多少年了。

她假装什么事都没发生晃到文星伊眼前。

"吸烟有害健康，作为一个医生...."

"妳今天话是不是太多了？"

文星伊连看都不看她一眼。

丁辉人委屈极了，好想在金医生怀里求安慰。

4、借个口罩

金容仙才踏进办公室，文星伊就不请自来跟着进了门，自然地关门落锁，从头到尾金容仙只瞥了她一眼，就当她透明人，自顾自卸下白大褂，把一次性口罩丢进垃圾桶，懒懒散散坐上办公椅。

文星伊没换下白大褂，径自走到金容仙的椅子后头，抽出双手搭上她的肩膀，俯身在耳边道，"也该给我电话号码了，难不成约/炮还得飞鸽传书?"

果不其然被金容仙瞪了一眼，但过没多久便大大方方在文星伊眼前解开密码锁，打开号码输入栏，缄口不言。

口嫌体正直，这种时候倒是挺听话。

文星伊自觉报上号码，一边若无其事问了句，"生日0221?"

金容仙输入号码的手指忽然一滯。

金医生还是太单纯了。

"用自己的生日当密码太危险了，我觉得1222挺不错的。"

"...要你管。"

金医生鼓起的脸颊肉，短短的拇指摆弄手机的样子在她眼里都显得特别可爱，输完号码她眨了眨眼，如帘的睫毛上下扫动，文星伊把头凑近屏幕才看清。

金容仙给她电话簿的备注：炮友1

心情瞬间就不美丽了。

"妳难不成还想要有炮友2?"

"长江后浪推前浪，文医生表现不好的话。"

金容仙语气轻飘飘的，也不管身后的人快要炸毛，默默按了储存键。

即使她知道金容仙那句明显是玩笑话，还是令人窝火，她生硬绕了个话题，"对了，我口罩刚好用完了，金医生借我一些吧。"

金医生用嫌弃的眼神抬头看她，手还是拉开了抽屉拿了一盒全新的一次性口罩递给她，"跟隔壁丁医生借不就好了。"

"金医生，接吻要实际碰到才算接吻对吧？"文星伊却答非所问，并开始拆起了手上的盒子。

"在医院说什么呢。"

金容仙开始警觉，因为文星伊又露出了在床上标准的戏谑微笑，奇怪的气氛又逐渐蔓延。

"那我就当是了。"

烈火将至。

文星伊取出一个全新的口罩替金容仙戴上，伴随着她凌冽的香水味欺压而来，她隔着口罩含住了她的嘴唇，两片唇瓣透过口罩耳鬓厮磨，接踵而来的吻细碎又强势，金容仙忍不住闭上眼睛拽紧文星伊的白大褂，戴着口罩令鼻息更加混乱，热气层层包裹住她，肆意占领她的理智，快要缺氧。

再吻下去怕是要出事，她没忘记金容仙晚点还要看诊，终是依依不舍离开，金容仙把口罩拉至鼻下，瞪着文星伊无语凝噎，差点心悸。

隔空索取点到为止即可，她满意地看着金医生眼里的委屈带着一丝灼热，她又再次被她撩动一同沉沦。

"金医生的口罩挺好的。"

她用指尖把金容仙脸上的口罩挑至下巴，吐出舌头显摆，"缺点就是会黏毛。"

无药可救的致命病毒轻易突破了医用口罩的防护。

5、因果报应

"一起吃午餐？"

早上十点钟左右传的讯息，迅速已读后被放置了两小时，文星伊送走上午门诊最后的病人，闲置的手机屏幕亮起。

"跟姐姐约好了。"

在床上是火辣辣的太阳，下了床倒是变冰雪女王。

文星伊面上的笑意更甚，走出办公室的同时，轻巧地把扣在最上头的衬衫钮扣给解开。

如果她执意当艾尔莎，那就配合她当一回安娜。

金容仙跟金容熙前脚刚出医院大厅准备拦的士，文星伊跟安惠真后脚就跟着一同出大厅。

文星伊不着痕迹从下往上扫视了金容仙没了白大褂遮掩的私服，又瞄了眼凑巧经过的年轻护士的超短牛仔裤，金容仙膝上五公分的贴身短裙倒还在安全范围，但衬衫上排两颗扣子不扣好，那明晃晃的阴影在文星伊眼里就挺有意见了。

今早金医生赌气自己打车回家，她自然是没能当下享到眼福，是谁说金医生是个朴实的乡下姑娘？

脖子上的遮瑕膏倒是涂得挺厚实。

"金医生，中午好。"

文星伊这话对着金容熙，眼神却是越过她看着身后的金容仙。

"中午好。"

金容熙那天喝醉迷迷糊糊听到文星伊"好心"送金容仙回家，对文星伊的态度就转好了许多，认为文星伊只是面恶心善，对于平常漠不关己的文星伊为何友好地向自己打招呼，也没觉得哪里奇怪。

与金容仙的眼神交流只有一瞬，文星伊把目光放回金容熙身上，礼貌开口询问，"这么巧的话，一起吃午餐吗？"

站在一旁默不吭声只是跟着点头的安惠真，不知道文星伊葫芦里在卖什么药。

那天醉得不省人事，完美错过了金容仙与文星伊的渊源，听到文星伊主动邀约，若是之前肯定会觉得文星伊疯了，反正这两周的文星伊在她眼里已经跟疯了没两样，不差这一回。

四个人的午餐有一搭没一搭的聊着天，文星伊专心眼前的食物，金容仙明显不打算理她，她也没有要开口的意思，认生的安惠真看文星伊这么没用，只能担当起调和剂，主动向金容仙丢问题。

"金医生之前是在哪家医院高就？"

"以前在乡下的小村落看诊。"

"我听金医生说过是首尔人，为什么金医生反而去乡下？"

安惠真先是看了一眼金容熙，又把视线转回金容仙，两位金医生让安惠真有点聊天困难，叫上全名又显得饶口。

"几年前跟着老师去过几处村落当志工，后来跟父母吵了一架索性就搬到乡下给人治病。"

文星伊看似专心在解决海鲜煎饼，实则非常留意他们的一言一语，她早上才问过一模一样的问题，但被金容仙以"炮友不需要知道这么多。"驳回，她发自内心感叹安惠真可靠，期盼再多问点有用的情报出来。

"金医生真善良，"安惠真喝了一口大酱汤继续说，"那怎么搬回来了？"

金容仙停顿了一会，低头舀汤斜斜地瞟了眼埋头苦吃的文星伊，才晃悠悠地开口，"在村子里遇到了点意外。"

安惠真在上次的聚餐有听金容熙稍微提起，所以也不打算追问，反倒金容熙却一阵激动，"哎你到底说不说，都是内科搞不好文医生认识呢。"

虽然都过了两周，金容仙的状况也比之前好很多，但金容熙还是想替自家妹妹出气。

文星伊喝着可乐差点被呛到，她面上冷静，桌子底下的腿却忍不住狂抖。

"我认识的人挺少的...说了应该也不认识。"她赶紧抽张面纸擦嘴压压惊。

一顿饭下来，金容仙终于肯正眼瞧文星伊，弯起的眼角摄人心魂，"而且对方现在应该遭到报应了。"

朦胧冷淡的语气就像在讨论他人的八卦。

文星伊真想当场掐死自己。

6、唱反调

"我送妳回去。"

"我跟我姐一起打车。"

"但你姐等会还有手术要做。"

"...."

要抓住一个人的心就要先把身边人调查清楚。

文星伊把车停在小区门口，靠在车门前目送金容仙进去，金容仙没走几步就转过身，"不上来吗？"

"我怕妳又要说我踰矩。"

"妳上来除了做炮友该做的事还有要干嘛吗？"

"那倒是没有。"

"妳...慢一点..."

"嗯?那妳亲我一下。"

似是笃定能得到想要的响应，被她吸附的手指不断聚集在弱点处，有恃无恐。

最终还是屈服于她，把她伏着的头顶压近，仰起脖子蹭开双唇，文星伊浅浅笑了，她伸出舌头撬开她的门牙，埋在身体里的手指却豪不吝惜地加快速度，她气得把文星伊的嘴唇给咬出血。

7、欲情故纵

金容仙很久没和姐姐一起逛街了，今天下班后难得文星伊没死皮赖脸来办公室突袭她，姐姐刚好又提前下班。

绝不是因为没等到文星伊才转而答应姐姐的邀约。

姐妹一同逛街当然少不了八卦，金容熙很自然直接开口询问，"听说南医生在追妳？"

金容仙挑衣服的手没停，神色无异，她想了想那位归国ABC的长相，几乎是不带考虑就脱口，"南医生人挺好的。"

毫不有趣的回答，金容熙在心里可怜了南医生一表人才，又在脑内整理了下最近在医院听到的其他传闻，意有所指道，"那~妳觉得文医生如何？"

说到关键词，金容仙搭在衣架的手明显迟疑了一会，金容熙自然没漏看。

见妹妹一时间回答不上来，金容熙結合傳聞着默认了妹妹对文医生有好感，又顺下去说，"现在都2020了我是不反对啦...毕竟文医生长得好看人好像也不坏。"

金容熙又隐约想起上次文星伊送妹妹回家。

"喜欢人家就主动一点，那天吃饭你们两个看得我要憋死了！话说在前头，文医生可是很抢手的。"

金容熙说的的确是实话。

那天午餐偶遇后，南允道曾跟金容仙谈起，医院里有四分之一的人都曾追求过文星伊，这还不包括病人。她当时听到后脸色很明显不高兴起来，南允道还自顾自解释说文星伊不是他喜欢的类型。虽然金容仙对于南允道的补充说明没问也不好奇。

"都2020了谁还吃欲情故纵这招！"金容仙话都没说一句，反倒金容熙先替她着急了。

两周前她气得想找人做掉文星伊，两周后她急着撮合妹妹跟文星伊。

为了文星伊的安全着想，还是别把首尔"渣男"医生的真实身分告诉金容熙。

但金容熙的话也让她开始反思揣摩和文星伊的关系。

文星伊会大方称赞她的身材，会直言说喜欢她的身子，却从未谈及喜欢她这个人，说多了金容仙真觉得文星伊只喜欢跟她上床，那天午饭巧遇文星伊虽然看着挺不开心，但事后也没有找她谈起，令人捉摸不透，好像只有在床上欢愉时才能感受到她真实的情绪波动，她怕文星伊是真的只把她当炮友。

无法掌控的不安因子令她烦躁，双方的情感比字面意义上的炮友还要更加复杂。

手机很会看气氛地传来震动声。

炮友1来电。

她笑了笑。

"是吗？我看对文医生还挺管用的。"

8、密码锁

接通电话前，金容仙故意调整了角度，不让姐姐看到上头的名字，虽然她在姐姐面前一点也不避讳于谈及文星伊，但炮友两字要是被姐姐看去了免不了一顿解释。

"喂？"

"喂？金医生？"

电话接通传来的不是文星伊的声音，金容仙顿了顿，差点想直接挂断，幸而这声音好像在哪听过，对面也马上补充说明，"我是心理科的丁辉人，那个...妳会开车吗？"

"开车？是有驾照没错但挺久没开了..."

"文医生在我家喝醉了，车还停在我这呢，能不能麻烦妳过来把她接回家？"

丁辉人听上去也有七分醉意，金容仙虽然挺想回问文星伊难道没有其他朋友，但一想到除了她以外的人把喝醉的文星伊送回家.....

那还真是挺讨厌的。

"........地址发过来吧。"

上哪去找喝醉还会过来接人帮忙代驾的十大好炮友？

金容仙也没对姐姐说谎，直接挑明说是去接喝醉的文星伊，金容熙陪她在路边拦的士，暧昧的目光扫了一下金容仙今天的穿著，意味深长地笑了，"虽然不需要做保护措施，但切记要适度。"

这话该对文星伊说。

实在不敢告诉她该做的早都做过了。

金容仙预演会出现一个烂醉如泥的人躺在地上的画面，然而丁辉人开门时，她从门缝窥见文星伊背靠着沙发，乖乖坐在地板上，像是幼儿园的小朋友等家长来接。

"喝了多少？"

"也没有很多啦...."

她把文星伊从地上牵起时顺便瞄了眼混乱的桌面，四五瓶已经被干空的500cc烧酒瓶。

幸好文星伊酒品不差，从丁辉人公寓门口走到停车场，途中没闹脾气只是任由金容仙乖乖牵着，醉酒的文星伊笑得傻兮兮，与平时工作干练的模样相差甚远。

除了脑子变傻以外，讲话也变得油腻，坐上副驾金容仙帮她扣安全带，文星伊攀上她的手臂语气软黏黏，"金医生，亲一下~"

大概也这时候能让金容仙体会到文星伊是年下。

看在她喝醉酒神智不清，金容仙蜻蜓点水般扫过她的嘴角，文星伊满意地笑出了印地安酒涡，乖乖坐回位置上。

文星伊的住处她自然是熟悉得不能再熟悉，但因为太久没开车上路，愣是足足比导航预估的时间晚了十几分钟才抵达，停车也花了不少时间，副驾的人都差点进入梦乡。

金容仙揽着文星伊躇在公寓门口，虽然来过好多次了，每次文星伊按密码时她总会习惯性避开，肩上的人酒精混着瞌睡，没有要睁开眼睛的意思，金容仙只好连哄带骗，"密码是多少？"

文星伊蹭了蹭她的肩窝，艰难发出音节，"嗯...生日..."

金容仙翻了个白眼，小声叹气。

前阵子某个人才笑她用生日当密码很危险，她迅速按了"1222"，上头的指示灯却亮起红色，密码错误。

她有些尴尬，文星伊却睡得很安详。

该不会是她想的那样吧？

错了的话岂不是自作多情？

会不会其实是她母亲，甚至是别的女人的生日？

放在密码键上头的手有些犹豫。

清脆的解锁声配合着门把转动。

不得不说，文医生挺会的。

9、夏天感冒的人是笨蛋，夏天感冒的医生是?

不晓得是第几次在文星伊的床上醒来，每次总是从腰部底下传来火辣辣的酸痛感。

但这次是昏昏沉沉的脑袋胀痛得要死，像是心脏被咬住，憋不过气，她下意识抱紧了仍在熟睡的文星伊。

"怎么了？"

文星伊浅眠，稍微一个小噪音都能吵醒她，她半瞇着眼感受到怀里异常的热源，出于医生的本能，指尖轻柔拨开金容仙被薄汗打湿的浏海，手掌贴至额头。

"好烫。"

几乎是一瞬就清醒了，她皱着眉把昨夜被她抛到地板的睡衣捡起胡乱套上，她太久没感冒了，找体温计跟退烧药花了点时间，回来卧室时顺带把空调的温度调高。

"38.2"

"...昨晚踢被子了？"

金容仙病恹恹窝在她怀里没有回答。

文星伊下床从衣柜里拿了件薄外套走出卧室。

金容仙半睁开眼迷茫地找寻她的身影，十分钟后才看到文星伊端着温水和吐司回来，大概是下楼去了趟便利店，她把无味的白吐司撕碎成易入口的大小，渡到金容仙嘴里，亲眼看见金容仙把药吞下去才放心。

"今天有门诊吗？"

"下午..."

"烧成这样还是请假吧，去打个退烧针顺便跟上午的医生打声招呼？"

文星伊上午有门诊，但把金容仙一个人放家里又不放心。

"都吃过药了，睡一觉就好。"

实在是抵抗不住撒娇的金医生，文星伊拿毛巾帮她擦了擦汗，把毯子盖好，忙了一会准备换衣服出门，金容仙却从被子里伸出手擒住她的胳膊，"家里有口罩吗？"

文星伊扣衬衫钮扣的手顿了顿发出困惑，"我等会就出门了妳一个人在家戴什么口罩？"

"等会万一饿了我可能会出门嘛。"

"别出门了，叫外卖吧。"

金容仙翻过身，一边咕哝自己已经不是小孩子了。

嘴上这么说，文星伊还是乖乖从柜子拿出口罩放到床头柜上，然后转身继续穿裤子。

"文医生。"

她不知何时戴上了口罩，将食指抵在嘴唇的位置，笑得眉眼弯弯。

"嗯？"

文星伊凑上前去想听清她嘴里的话，领带被她轻轻拉扯，唇上传来口罩沉甸甸的触感。

发烧烧胡涂了也没忘学以致用。

"路上小心。"

生病的金医生真她妈可爱死了。

她扯下口罩，重新吻上金容仙的嘴角，甜腻的热度快要融化，才接触几秒，金容仙便偏头拒绝了迎合，文星伊以为她又要拾回那句"炮友不能接吻"的初衷。

她红着脸，摸了摸文星伊的头顶，"传染给妳了怎么办？"

反正自己的抵抗力比一般人要好。

她双手撑在柔软的床榻上，用鼻尖去搔痒金医生泛红的脖子，眷恋她身上的香气，"那妳负一下责？"

金容仙温热的手掌贴着她的脸颊，将温度传导到她全身，"怎么负责？"因为发烧而不太清晰的视线在她的唇上游移。

文星伊尽力克制孕育而出的欲望，她瞟了眼一旁的闹钟，眼下再不出门就要迟到了，"可以让我升职了吗？金容仙女士。"

金医生勾住她的脖子，蛊惑的咒语在她耳边萦绕盘旋，"那妳今天早点回来，妳的女朋友很想妳。"

end.


End file.
